Happy Ever After?
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Sequel to Last Summer Randy and Sam are getting married and she thinks everything is perfect except for one thing...is she really going to find her fairy tale ending?


**So we had to do another story for my creative writing class and i decided to continue with Sam and Randy. Both stories did receive A+'s so i hope you enjoy it as much as my teacher did! WWE owns all except those you don't know. Enjoy**

SLAM! I cringed as Randy slammed the door leaving me once again to the silence of our home. This had to be the third time this month that he's left like that. We fight and he leaves for the road and when he comes back everything is automatically better. Is it because he loves me or is it because he doesn't want the approaching wedding to be a waste of time? My thoughts stopped at the word wedding.

When I met Randy he was just a little summer fling. We had fun but slowly it turned into something more. It went from just hanging out, to casual dates, to a serious relationship. Of course, there was the year we spent apart but he made up for it. He came to see me when ever he could and the next thing I knew I opened the door to find him on one knee. Now I'm here in St. Louis, I left Jersey and my single life behind and I am now waiting for my new one to begin, the one where I focus on being the perfect wife that stays at home waiting for her hard working husband. But I have recently been questioning my abilities, can I be that perfect wife, and can Randy can be that perfect husband? I always wonder what happens on the road and if he's faithful to me, I called him out on it this afternoon and it ended with the door slamming.

Earlier that afternoon I scurried around finding last minute things for Randy before he had to leave. No matter how many times he leaves he always manages to leave something behind. I quickly shoved his toothbrush, the item that is left behind the most, into his bag and went off to find Randy. I found him on the couch, watching Sports Center on ESPN. He looked tired and as much as I knew I shouldn't bring this up, I had to.

"Randy?" I softly called to him.

"Yeah babe?" he called back.

"Do you love me?"

"Yup." Well that makes me feel better.

"You wouldn't cheat on me would you?" I cautiously asked. He groaned.

"This again Sam?" he said in a dead tone. I sighed; this isn't the first time I've brought this up.

"Yes, Randy…again."

"Why can't you just let this go? I'm not cheating on you, end of discussion." He said flatly.

"But, Randy…"

"No more Sam."

"Why won't you listen?" I pleaded. Randy slowly turned and looked at me. Irritation was shown all over his face and his eyes held his anger in while he gave me a look I've only seen him use in the ring. This scared me; he's never looked at me with such animosity before.

"I told you to drop it Sam." He said, teeth clenched. I had to stand my ground…no matter how scared I was.

"Please Randy…" My voice wavered showing my true emotions. He knew I was scared…but instead of backing down…he began to feed off it.

"Please what Sam? What? Do you not trust me? You don't think I love you? Maybe you're cheating on me! You just keep accusing me to hide your own guilt! Who is it Sam? HUH? TELL ME!" he yelled. His face was just inches from mine, his breath hot on my face. I couldn't move or think…let alone speak. He smirked, in a way that only the fans see, not in the cute way I was used to.

"Sure," he said calmly yet still intimidating. "Now you have nothing to say." I gulped, not wanting to restart the outburst from before.

"I'm leaving," he said, finally backing down. "Let me know when you find your voice, but for now…we both have a wedding to think over."

I was still standing in the spot where he left me. I never thought of what he's been thinking, I've only been thinking of myself.

_~Randy~_

"And you just walked out?" John asked.

"Yup."

"Again?" Ted asked.

"Yup." I responded as I tried to keep my eyes focused on the road. My good friends John and Ted were asking questions about the mini "showdown" that I had with Sam before I left.

"I don't get it, why does she think that you're cheating on her? You didn't give her any reasons to question you…did you?" John asked. He was the only one who knew about my slip up.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just getting cold feet, or she's rethinking her move. I pretty much made her move half way across the country." I replied.

"I'm sure she's just nervous, Kristen was when we were getting married." Ted replied.

"See this is why Jay and I aren't getting married. It'll ruin everything." John said.

"No, you're just lazy and you don't want to be tied down." I chucked. John turned and smirked. Maybe I should have followed in the footsteps of my lazy best friend, he seems to be happy. I sighed to myself as I thought of how to apologize to Sam. Flowers? Sappy lovey speech? I could do a combo of both…

"RANDY!" the sound of John's frantic voice and loud car horns pulled me back into reality. I quickly swerved back into my lane and attempted an apology to the other drivers who flipped me off in return.

"Dude, do you want me to drive?" John offered. I nodded as I pulled over to the shoulder and switched seats with John. As he started to pull back into traffic I leaned back and closed my eyes, it was only one time, and I wasn't in the "right mind" I feel bad about it…but do I need to tell her?

About a year ago I was at a bar drinking and having fun with the guys I was thinking about proposing to Sam and finally start to form a life with her…if she was willing. I had told a very drunk John about my plans and he drunkenly agreed. But then a really hot blonde showed up…and she was flirting with me and I'm not going to lie, I was flirting too. I mean, she was hot, how could I not? Well, John gave me the thumbs up…or was it down? I don't really remember but I think he smiled so I took that as a go for it. So the next thing I know I'm lying next to some chick I just met and I had a few missed calls from Sam. Of course I panicked, I just cheated on my girlfriend who I planned on marrying. If I told her, she wouldn't have said yes…so I just never told her.

I opened my eyes as I thought about her questioning me this morning. I really shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted her.

_"I'm sorry for this morning, I love you."_

_~Sam~_

I looked at the message Randy sent and smiled. Things would be ok, I know they will be. We love each other and soon we will be married and that's that, we get a happy ending and we ride off into the sunset. In two weeks I would be Mrs. Randy Orton and I couldn't wait.

The next two weeks flew by. I finished up last minute wedding preparations and the big day had finally arrived. I was sitting in a small room located in the church before the ceremony would begin. Jay, my best friend and John's girlfriend since forever, was sitting in there talking to me, well trying to talk me out of marrying Randy.

"Don't do it Sam." She said.

"I'm marrying Randy whether you like it or not." I stated while fixing my hair.

"He's not the man you think he is." I sighed.

"Jay, you never liked Randy."

"That's not true." She strongly stated.

"Yes it is, John told me. Both you and I know that John never lies." I stated. Jay sighed. She had been defeated and she knew it.

"Fine, but when you find out he's not the man you think he is, I'm going to say I told you so." I smiled at her as she helped me walk out the door. I met my Dad at the entrance of the hall and the ceremony began.

The whole thing felt like an absolute dream. It was perfect, he was perfect, and my life was perfect. Sure Randy and I had bumps but what couple didn't? The priest finished and Randy and I kissed. I finally got my happy ending. Randy and I walked down the isle and waiting for all of the guest to come by and say hello.

"I love you." He said kissing my temple, I giggled.

" I love you too."

After tons of guests John and Jay came up to us. John and Randy man hugged while Jay hugged me, but what she said I wasn't expecting.

"You're right Sam, John doesn't lie. Which is why I believed him when he told me that Randy cheated on you." I froze.


End file.
